Seto Kaiba (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Seto Kaiba is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Seto Kaiba, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. White Gate Keys are required to Duel Seto Kaiba at the Gate. Description Biography When Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links is started after it is successfully downloaded in its entirety, Kaiba will appear confronting Yami Yugi, declaring that when he (Kaiba) defeats him, Yugi will have to call him the King of Games. He then wonders aloud if Yugi even has the cards to confront him. Depending on the player's choice, either he or Yami Yugi can then be utilized in the subsequent tutorial Duel. After the player concludes their initial in-game tutorial, Kaiba makes an appearance, broadcasting a global announcement across the world of Duel Links. He declares that the Duelists must have realized where they've arrived by now, before revealing that the Duelists present are all here in order to test their skills in the next evolution of Dueling. He proudly states that this world is the perfect place to determine who the real champion is, before rhetorically asking who will wear the crown as Duel World King. Kaiba then reveals that Duel World is divided into different Stages, and he prompts Duelists to reach the final stage to "claim the throne," defeating all who stand in the way of their dreams. Concluding his announcement, he invites Duelists to come to Duel World for their greatest challenge, to test themselves to their breaking points, and dares them individually to become the Duel World King. He then disappears in laughter. At this point, if the player had chosen Kaiba for their tutorial Duel, he will immediately reappear in Duel World; otherwise, he will only make his next appearance after the player reaches Stage 15. In either case after his appearance, he will declare that everything is proceeding as planned, since the Duelists he invited will help complete Duel World with every Duel they engage in. He then reminisces of Yugi, declaring that both he and Yugi will have their final Duel in this world. (Kaiba's dialogue ends at this point, unless the player had chosen Kaiba as their initial character, in which case Kaiba additionally declares that Yugi will fall against his trusted ally: "Blue-Eyes White Dragon".) Yami Yugi route If the player chooses Yami Yugi as their initial character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links, they will also encounter the following instances of unique dialogue, as they attempt to unlock Seto Kaiba as a playable character. *Until the player has already defeated Kaiba at least once in a non-tutorial Duel, whenever they challenge Kaiba to a Duel, Kaiba declares that only the one Duelist who crushes all foes and snatches victory will earn the title of Duel World King. He then states that the player will unfortunately not be that Duelist, since there can only be one winner: himself. He concludes his dialogue by prompting the player to Duel him. *When Kaiba loses to the player for the first time (in a non-tutorial Duel), he growls before admitting that since only the victor has the right to speak, he'll remain quiet in the meantime. He then reminds the player that this is only the start of their journey to become the Duel World King, before bursting into arrogant laughter. *After the player redeems their final unclaimed reward for Seto Kaiba's Character Unlock Missions, they will encounter Kaiba again, who explains that since his path to the future was clouded and unclear, he created the world of Duel Links as an arena for all Duelists in order to illuminate that path. He goes on to declare that he will rule this world as the King of Games when he defeats Yugi, and that "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" will guarantee his victory, before bursting into prideful laughter. Gallery Profile-DULI-SetoKaiba.png | Profile Chibi-DULI-SetoKaiba.png | Chibi Icon-DULI-KaibaSilhouette.png | Silhouette CutIn-DULI-SetoKaiba.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-SetoKaiba.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-SetoKaiba.png | Defeat Unlock Missions Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Duelist Chronicles: Set Sail for the Kingdom Level 20 Skill: "Peak Performance" (Seto Kaiba starts the Duel with "Mountain" on his field.) Level 40 Skill: "Blue-Eyes Advent" (Seto Kaiba starts the Duel with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" on his field.) Duelist Chronicles: Battle City Showdown! Level 20 Level 40 Tag Duel Tournament (first event) Partner Deck Partner Deck in DM Cup Normal Difficulty Skill: Blue Eyes Awakening: Add 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from outside of your Deck to your hand. Hard Difficulty Skill: Robotic Reinforcements: Before your normal Draw in your Draw Phase, add 1 "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head", or "Z-Metal Tank" to your hand. Tag Duel Tournament (second event) Blue-Eyes Cup Skill: Blue Eyes Awakening: Add 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from outside of your Deck to your hand. Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Seto Kaiba reach a certain Level. Main release Beta release Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Seto Kaiba, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yami Yugi *When starting a Duel with Yami Yugi, he announces "I will defeat you once and for all!" or "Every Duel I've fought has led up to THIS moment! The moment I finally take down Yugi Muto, and regain my top Dueling status! Let the epic battle begin!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Now YOU will call ME the King of Games!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "Yugi, I was willing to risk everything to win. But I still couldn't pull it off..." ;Joey Wheeler *When starting a Duel with Joey Wheeler, he says "I'll show this sniveling puppy that he's more bark than bite!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Out-Dueling Joey Wheeler is no cause for celebration. I could've beaten him blind-folded." **When he loses the Duel, he says "Heh. So this is what it feels like being the worst Duelist in the world." ;Maximillion Pegasus *When starting a Duel with Maximillion Pegasus, he says "You're going down, Pegasus!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "Mokuba... forgive me..." ;Ishizu Ishtar *When starting a Duel with Ishizu Ishtar, Kaiba says "I don't believe in any of your destiny nonsense, is that clear?" followed by "The only thing I believe in is the power of my cards to take you down!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "You believed that destiny would leave you to victory." followed by "But I just proved that destiny is nothing but a joke!" ;Mokuba Kaiba *When Kaiba loses a Duel against Mokuba Kaiba, he says "Heh, you made a good move. I guess there's a first for everything." Card-specific ;Monsters *When Kaiba Summons "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", a cut-in frame of Kaiba appears, and he announces "Witness the incredible creature of unsurpassed power!" followed by "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!". If that player hasn't already Summoned "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" being Summoned plays afterward. **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Prepare for annihilation! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack!" followed by "Neutron Blast Attack!" *When Kaiba Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", a cut-in frame of Kaiba appears, and he announces "Not a single card can stand up to this!" followed by "I call on Blue-Eyes White Dragon!". If that player hasn't already Summoned "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" " (or its Dark Side of Dimensions counterpart) being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Blue-Eyes! Lay waste to your enemy!" followed by "White Lightning!" *When Kaiba Summons "Obelisk the Tormentor", a cut-in frame of Kaiba appears, and he announces "Prepare to cower before my Egyptian God, an all mighty creature that knows no equal!" followed by "Show yourself, Obelisk the Tormentor!". If that player hasn't already Summoned "Obelisk the Tormentor" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Obelisk the Tormentor" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Obelisk, crush the enemy and bring me victory!" followed by "Fist of Fate!" **When Kaiba activates the first effect of that monster, he announces "Obelisk's effect activates!" followed by "Fist of Fury!" **When Kaiba activates the second effect of that monster, he announces "Obelisk's effect activates!" followed by "Titan Firestorm!" *When Kaiba Summons "Vampire Lord", a cut-in frame of Kaiba appears, and he announces "Here's Vampire Lord!". If that player hasn't already Summoned "Vampire Lord" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Vampire Lord" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Vampire Lord!" followed by "Dark Disciple!" **When Kaiba activates the first effect of that monster, he announces "Vampire Lord feeds on your deck!" **When Kaiba activates the second effect of that monster, he announces "Vampire Lord is immortal!" *When Kaiba Summons "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon", a cut-in frame of Kaiba appears, and he announces "My ultimate monster lets me summon this brilliant dragon!" followed by "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" followed by "Shining Neutron Blast!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's effect activates!" followed by "Shining Nova!" *When Kaiba Summons "Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon", a cut-in frame of Kaiba's face briefly appears, and he announces "Let's go, Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Take this! Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon! Attack!" **When Kaiba activates the first effect of that monster, he announces "I now negate your monster's effects!" **When Kaiba activates the second effect of that monster, he announces "I return Solid Dragon to my deck to bring a new Blue-Eyes!" *When Kaiba Summons "Dragon Spirit of White", a cut-in frame of Kaiba's face briefly appears, and he announces "Emerge, Dragon Spirit of White!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Dragon Spirit of White!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Dragon Spirit of White's effect activates!" *When Kaiba Summons "Tyrant Burst Dragon", a cut-in frame of Kaiba's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Special Summon Tyrant Burst Dragon!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Tyrant Burst Dragon attacks!" *When Kaiba Summons "XYZ-Dragon Cannon", a cut-in frame of Kaiba's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Special Summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack! Unleash your firepower!" followed by "Cannon Firestorm!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "XYZ-Dragon Cannon's effect activates!" followed by "Hyper Destruction!" *When Kaiba Summons "Kaibaman", he announces "It's like looking in the mirror! Here comes Kaibaman!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an track with that monster, he announces "Go, Kaibaman!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I use Kaibaman's effect to Special Summon Blue-Eyes!" *When Kaiba Summons "Kaiser Glider", he announces "Come here, Kaiser Glider!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go Kaiser Glider!" followed by "Golden Burst!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Kaiser Glider's effect activates!" *When Kaiba Summons "Vorse Raider", he announces "I Summon Vorse Raider!" *When Kaiba Summons "X-Head Cannon", he announces "X-Head Cannon!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "X-Head Cannon attacks!" *When Kaiba Summons "XY-Dragon Cannon", he announces "I Special Summon XY-Dragon Cannon!" *When Kaiba Summons "XZ-Tank Cannon", he announces "I Special Summon XZ-Tank Cannon!" *When Kaiba Summons "Y-Dragon Head", he announces "Y-Dragon Head!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Y-Dragon Head attacks!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Y-Dragon Head's effect!" *When Kaiba Summons "YZ-Tank Dragon", he announces "I Special Summon YZ-Tank Dragon!" *When Kaiba Summons "Z-Metal Tank", he announces "Z-Metal Tank!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Z-Metal Tank attacks!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Z-Metal Tank's effect!" ;Spells/Traps *When Kaiba activates "Beacon of White", he announces "I equip Beacon of White on Blue-Eyes to Special Summon it!" *When Kaiba activates "Bingo Machine, Go!!!", he announces "The Spell Card, Bingo Machine, Go!!!!" followed by "I add the card you choose to my hand!" *When Kaiba activates "Burst Stream of Destruction", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! Burst Stream of Destruction!" *When Kaiba activates "Cloning", he announces "I now activate my Trap! Cloning!" *When Kaiba activates "Cost Down", he announces "I can use this Spell Card to Special Summon higher level monsters." followed by "By lowering my monster's Levels." *When Kaiba activates "Enemy Controller", he announces "I activate Enemy Controller" followed by "Enter the code! ←→AB!" *When Kaiba activates "Interdimensional Matter Transporter", he announces "I activate my Trap! Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" followed by "Transport 'em away!" *When Kaiba activates "Majesty with Eyes of Blue", he announces "My Blue-Eyes will paralyze anyone worth its glare!" followed by "The Quick-Play Spell, Majesty with Eyes of Blue!" *When Kaiba activates "Megamorph", he announces "The Spell Card, Megamorph!" *When Kaiba activates "Monster Reborn",he announces"I activate my Spell Card! Monster Reborn!" *When Kaiba activates "Neutron Blast", he announces "With this, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon can attack three times! And you can't activate effects during these attacks!" *When Kaiba activates "Polymerization", he announces "If you didn't already realize how much better I am than you, you'll find out now! I activate Polymerization!" *When Kaiba activates "Ring of Defense", he announces "I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Ring of Defense!" *When Kaiba activates "Soul Exchange", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Soul Exchange!" *When Kaiba activates "Shrink", he announces "The Quick-Play Spell, Shrink!" followed by "It halves a monster's ATK!" *When Kaiba activates "Silent Doom", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! Silent Doom!" *When Kaiba activates "The Fang of Critias", he announces "This card is the key to my victory!" followed by "Fang of Critias!" *When Kaiba activates "The Flute of Summoning Dragon", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! The Flute of Summoning Dragon!" followed by "By playing this flute, Lord of D. Special Summons a Dragon!" *When Kaiba activates "The Melody of Awakening Dragon", he announces "I activate my Spell Card, The Melody of Awakening Dragon!" *When Kaiba activates "Virus Cannon", he announces "I'll rip the wings off your strategy!" followed by "I activate my virus card! Virus Cannon!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When Kaiba Summons "A-Assault Core", he announces "A-Assault Core!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "A-Assault Core, attack!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "A-Assault Core's effect activates!" *When Kaiba Summons "A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon", he announces "A through Z join together into A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon attacks!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon's effect activates!" *When Kaiba Summons "ABC-Dragon Buster", he announces "A,B, and C combine into ABC-Dragon Buster!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "ABC-Dragon Buster attacks!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "ABC-Dragon Buster's effect activates!" *When Kaiba Summons "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End", he announces "I Special Summon Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Erase everything with Cemetery of Fire!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End's effect activates!" *When Kaiba Summons "C-Crush Wyvern", he announces "C-Crush Wyvern!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "C-Crush Wyvern, attack!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "C-Crush Wyvern's effect activates!" *When Kaiba Summons "Different Dimension Dragon", he announces "Come here! Different Dimension Dragon!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Different Dimension Dragon attack!" followed by "Rainbow Burst!" *When Kaiba Summons "Doom Virus Dragon", he announces "Only I can do what no other Duelists can do! Hahahaha..." followed by "Rise up, Doom Virus Dragon!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Doom Virus Dragon destroys monsters with 1500 or more ATK!" *When Kaiba Summons "Legendary Dragon of White", he announces "I XYZ Summon Legendary Dragon of White!" *When Kaiba Summons "Mirror Force Dragon", he announces "Feel my power" followed by "Now rise, Mirror Force Dragon!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Crush 'em, Mirror Force Dragon!" followed by "Absorb Reflection!" *When Kaiba Summons "The King of D.", he announces "The King of D.!" (spoken as "King of Dragons") **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Get 'em The King of D.!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I discard a card to activate The King of D.'s effect!" ;Spells/Traps * When Kaiba activates "Card of Demise", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! Card of Demise!" *When Kaiba activates "Crush Card Virus", he announces "I play a Virus Card, the Trap Card Crush Card Virus activates!" *When Kaiba activates "Deck Devastation Virus", he announces "I play a Virus Card, the Trap Card Deck Devastation Virus activates!" *When Kaiba activates "Destruction Ring", he announces "My Trap Card activates, Destruction Ring!" *When Kaiba activates "Dragon Revival Rhapsody", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! Dragon Revival Rhapsody!" *When Kaiba activates "Eradicator Epidemic Virus", he announces "I play a Virus Card, the Trap Card Eradicator Epidemic Virus activates!" *When Kaiba activates "Fiend's Sanctuary", he announces "This is just the card I need to take you down, I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!" *When Kaiba activates "Final Attack Orders", he announces "Ha! You think you can avoid a fight?" followed by "I activate my Continuous Trap! Final Attack Orders!" *When Kaiba activates "Lullaby of Obedience", he announces "Even the cards know which Duelist should win." followed by "I activate the Spell Card, Lullaby of Obedience!" *When Kaiba activates "Rage with Eyes of Blue", he announces "The Quick-Play Spell, Rage with Eyes of Blue!" followed by "I banish my hand, field, and Graveyard, to summon Blue-Eyes!" *When Kaiba activates "Ring of Destruction", he announces "My Trap Card activates, Ring of Destruction!" *When Kaiba activates "The Ultimate Creature of Destruction", he announces "With this Trap, my Blue-Eyes becomes The Ultimate Creature of Destruction!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that card, he announces "I activate a Trap from my Graveyard!" followed by "I set this card on my field." Trivia *Seto's dialogue for when he loses a Duel against Pegasus is a reference to when he lost to Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom. *Seto Kaiba is the character with the least exclusive Skills in the game, having only one. *As of September 26, 2019, additional card-specific dialogue has been made available for Seto Kaiba. Most of the said dialogue is copied from Seto Kaiba (DSOD). **This makes him the first Legendary Duelist to have an increased amount of card-specific dialogue. *Yusei Fudo, Jaden/Yubel, Jaden Yuki, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Chazz Princeton, Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Zane Truesdale, Syrus Truesdale, Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Leo, Aster Phoenix, Joey Wheeler, Akiza Izinski, Rex Goodwin, Blair Flannigan, and Kalin Kessler, in descending order, are the characters with the most card-specific dialogue in-game. *Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto, Odion, Mokuba Kaiba, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Jaden/Yubel, Crow Hogan, Leo, Tetsu Trudge, and Rex Goodwin are the characters with the most cards that feature a cut-in frame of the Duelist(s) themselves. *Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Yugi Muto, Yami Marik, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD), Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, Yubel, Jaden/Yubel, and Yusei Fudo are the characters with the most cards that have a 3D animation cutscene. *The Legendary Duelists who have the longest dialogue for the specific cards that feature a cut-in frame of the said character(s) are: **Seto Kaiba - Obelisk the Tormentor **Yami Marik, Odion - The Winged Dragon of Ra **Odion - Mystical Beast of Serket **The Paradox Brothers - Gate Guardian **Yubel - Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare **Sartorius Kumar - Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler, Arcana Force XXI - The World **Dark Signer Carly Carmine - Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu *There are some Legendary Duelists who possess a Skill that allows them to begin a Duel with a specific Field Spell on the field: **Yami Yugi, Arkana, Yubel, Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, Rex Goodwin - Power of Dark **Seto Kaiba - Peak Performance **Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor - Fields of the Warriors **Mai Valentine - Harpies' Hunting Ground **Rex Raptor, Tyranno Hassleberry - Dinosaur Kingdom **Mako Tsunami - Mythic Depths **Bonz - Straight to the Grave **Chazz Princeton - Land of the Ojamas **Sartorius Kumar - Light Barrier **Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel - Neo Space! *There are some Legendary Duelists who share the same signature card, and 3D cutscene for the said card: **Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto - Dark Magician (including its Dark Side of Dimensions counterpart) **Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) - Blue-Eyes White Dragon (including its Dark Side of Dimensions counterpart) **Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) - Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon **Joey Wheeler, Rex Raptor, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - Red-Eyes B. Dragon **Mako Tsunami, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - The Legendary Fisherman **Espa Roba, Joey Wheeler, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - Jinzo **Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel - Elemental HERO Neos, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman **Yubel, Jaden/Yubel - Yubel *There are some Legendary Duelists who have alternate 3D animation cutscenes for their signature card: **Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto - Dark Magician **Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) - Blue-Eyes White Dragon **Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - Red-Eyes B. Dragon *There are some Legendary Duelists who are alternate counterparts to each other: **Seto Kaiba and Seto Kaiba (DSOD) **Joey Wheeler and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Mokuba Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) **Sera and Prana **Jaden Yuki and Jaden/Yubel **Carly Carmine and Dark Signer Carly Carmine Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters